


We still don't know the name of the warship未闻此舰名

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 应该算插刀文而且不止一下时间线设定在八月新政府和深红星路之间，这是第一刀。





	We still don't know the name of the warship未闻此舰名

卡介伦边疾走边活动脖子，每次转头都能听到自己颈椎的脆响。

让伊谢尔伦第一大忙人从事务性工作中暂时抽身的，是手下人传来的一条突发新闻：又有人从目前帝国治下的旧同盟地区逃到伊谢尔伦，虽然尚不能肯定流亡人士各个都是为了追求自由与解放，但好消息是，今天这批访者带来了一件大礼——一艘阴差阳错逃过被销毁命运的试验型号旗舰级战舰。

《巴拉特条约》签订后，同盟失去了升级军备的能力，大量战舰被销毁，现在这条漏网之鱼的出现，对伊谢尔伦党来说，简直像是奇迹。

赶到空港时，那里已经聚集起了很多观众。卡介伦一眼就在人群中瞄到了先寇布的身影。在高个子绅士身旁还站着一位亚麻色头发的英俊少年，两个人打量着停泊在前方的战舰，似乎还在低声交谈些什么。

卡介伦凑过去时，刚好听到先寇布一句不正经的玩笑：

“这船看着还真眼熟，是亚典波罗的前妻复活了，还是有个双胞胎？”

前同盟最年轻的将官是个独身主义者，至今未婚，偶尔同僚戏谑时会将配属于那位舰队分司令的旗舰特里古拉夫称之为亚典波罗夫人。不幸的是，在巴米利恩一战后，特里古拉夫惨遭解体。现在用的玛莎索特虽然也不错，是795年只生产了三艘的休伯利安级战舰之一，但以达斯提·亚典波罗中将那挑剔的眼光看，比起旧同盟最后一代新式战舰还是有所不如，以致生出“船不如新，人不如故”的感慨来。

根据奥利比·波布兰曾传播的八卦，特里古拉夫被拖入船坞当日，亚典波罗躲起来哭了一天。或许详情有所夸张，但不管怎么说，达斯提·亚典波罗同帝国那边算是结下一笔杀妻之仇。

据投奔者所述，昔年同盟本打算生产三艘超越埃阿斯级主力舰的试验型战舰，但受限于资金，最终只来得及造出一艘半。竣工的标准版是特里古拉夫号，而那个因为工程中断，完成度只有百分之六十八的弃子，就是他们眼前这条。

“听说它被当作抵债品押给了一家民营企业，也是因为这样才逃过一劫。本来也差点儿拆掉卖废品的，但那家企业本就因为走私和偷税面临被帝国查封的危险，又卷入了不久前罗亚塔尔叛乱事件，现在老板带着情妇卷款潜逃不知所踪，而基层职工里有不少人曾经是同盟军属，在几个胆大的家伙领导下决定带着船来投奔我们了。”

卡介伦把自己得到的情报分享给先寇布和尤里安。

“巴格达胥那边的质询还没结束，有些细节总要再确认几次才能放心，还有接下来的计划……话说回来，亚典波罗那家伙居然没来看热闹？”

“怎么可能！”先寇布脸上露出招牌一样的恶作剧笑容，“他早就带人登船了，美其名曰是验收，然而照我看，大概接下来就会发生不名誉的婚外情。”

说到这里，果然看到铁灰色头发的青年提督出现在那首无名的新战舰的舷梯上，神采奕奕，满面春风。在他身后则跟着笑容更盛的波布兰。

先寇布挥了挥手臂，算是同那两位年轻同僚打招呼，而后又沉声和卡介伦玩笑道：“看来我说得没错，亚典波罗这是打算停妻再娶，他果然还是更满意已故的发妻，现在有了一具相似的玉体做替身，续弦夫人肯定要换换了。”

这种措辞未免有伤风化，卡介伦虽然跟着点了点头，脸上的表情却有些不赞同，提醒他说：“尤里安在呢，说话注意些分寸。”

“多谢关照，不过我好歹也是十八岁的成人了啊。”

“这个年纪正踩在少年的尾巴上，想要听成年人的段子你还未够格呢。”

卡介伦拍了拍尤里安的肩膀，示意他转头去看另一边，卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔下士皱着两道秀挺的眉峰，正双手抱肩冷冰冰地向他们三人小组这里张望。尤里安脸上飘起不自然的晕红，告罪一声后，就离开两位年长者，迎着那位红发少女走过去了。

而那位少女血缘上的父亲似乎对此没有什么特殊反应，他对着正健步走来的年轻同僚们轻佻地吹了个尾音上扬的口哨，笑道：“呦，亚典波罗中将，居然这么快就舍得离开‘亡妻’的‘胞妹’了吗？”

也许因为纯洁独角兽的离开，先寇布的比喻更加狎亵。而另一位会走路的伤风败俗也不遑多让，离老远就能听到他吵嚷：“不是我看扁咱们的舰队司令，但就算再怎么欲求不满也要体力跟得上才行，毕竟已经是过了三十岁的人嘛。”

亚典波罗闻言面色一沉，但旋即换成更开朗的表情：“没有的事，我只是觉得观众未免太多了些，这样怎么能充分感受偷欢的乐趣啊！不过既然已经曝光，那我干脆早日明媒正娶吧。”

“遇到这种花心鬼，真是玛莎索特的不幸。”卡介伦忍不住跟着揶揄了起来，心想这一定是近墨者黑的缘故，“就那么中意吗？连人家的名字都不知道呢。”

亚典波罗走到学长面前时才收敛了笑容，拿出公事公办的态度：“已经检查过了，船体没有问题，型号与内部设置都和特里古拉夫一样。火控和电子系统完整度在七成以上，这是最大的惊喜。不过要修缮、改进和继续建设的地方也真不少……”

他一一汇报过自己验收成果，归总结论一句话：颇具潜力的好船，让我们完成它，作为（我）新的旗舰吧！

没有人怀疑亚典波罗的眼光，但是要把余下的百分之三十几造完，钱从哪里来呢？

这就是卡介伦的职务范畴了，找钱和花钱是他最重要的两项工作。

伊谢尔伦共和政府财力有限，每一第纳尔都要用到刀刃上。亚典波罗的离异再婚计划优先级较为靠后，除非他自己能出得起下堂妻的赡养费和新娘子的聘礼。然而这是不可能的。他们很久没领过薪水或者退职金了。

伊谢尔伦要塞的大管家尽量用同情的语气劝慰了学弟几句：他和玛莎索特的婚姻恐怕还要维持一段时间，直到有新进账出现；而且这场拉锯战用时也不会太短，毕竟不好像旧同盟那样随随便便加税。菲列特利加·G·杨女士作为伊谢尔伦政府主席已经很努力了，还是不要再给她增添新烦恼的好。

要建好一艘新式战舰，需要一个国家的支持，而那个能在风雨飘摇中咬牙完成一艘半的故国已经不在了。

他们在用侠气和醉狂精神去同一个占据百分之九十九的银河的庞然大物对抗，这是当前每个人都承认的现实。而他们手中掌握的物质基础不足过去十分之一，这也属于现实的一部分，没有人可以否认这一点。

三十岁以上组纷纷向现实低头，永远二十九多一点儿的波布兰倒是提出了一个积极的意见：“纵使新来的美人发育不健全，也总得给人家取个名字，这又不花钱。”

这个颇具建设性和可行性的提议被当场采纳。

但是波布兰没能据此获得命名权。它被将官们无耻攫取了。

“可恶的官僚阶级！”摔下这句咒骂后，击坠王扬长而去，可想而知，接下去要如何对手下空战队的那些年轻人尽情吐槽年长者的专横。

给战舰命名是件严肃而神圣的使命。迷信的说法是，名字预示着舰船和其上所搭乘的主人的命运。好名字带来幸运，坏名字则意味着厄运。对出没于战火硝烟中，日复一日在生死线边缘挣扎的军人来说，冥冥中那点儿运气有时候比什么都重要。

所以尤利西斯值得被当成吉祥物。

严格来说，伊谢尔伦党人核心成员都不算宿命论者，但同样也是拜舰队前最高长官兼精神领袖所赐，同名尤利西斯的希腊英雄与旗舰的前主人，两者命运轨迹的每一点巧合都令他们津津乐道或耿耿于怀。

比如都是知名的智将，都曾使用木马计夺下一座号称永不沦陷的堡垒。妻子同样年轻聪慧又美貌忠贞，在他们远行后，守着故乡等待爱人归来。

区别只在于，前者在外羁旅十载后终于可以踏上返乡的道路，而后又是七年过去，智勇双全的英雄结束了他漫长的漂泊，终于同妻儿亲友欢聚。

所以无人不扼腕追悔，假如当时让那人搭乘尤利西斯多好。

那样的话，也许苦旅终究也会有个光明的尽头。

哪怕要为之等上个十年，十七年，甚至七十年，大概也能心甘情愿……

命名工作最后交托给了伊谢尔伦一干将官中最年轻也最富文采者。某种程度也算是对达斯提·亚典波罗个人遗憾的一种补偿。

他将自己未来的旗舰命名为塞伯鲁斯。

成立于宇宙历八零零年的伊谢尔伦八月政府，虽然名义上的军事代表是尤里安·敏兹，实际的军事核心由亚历克斯·卡介伦、华尔特·冯·先寇布和达斯提·亚典波罗共同构成，三人并行，互相制约。这是后世一些历史学家的论断。如果那时还有当事的亲历者健在，可能会发出声音抗议，说历史学家的话岂止不够公允客观，实际上还不如他曾认识的某位业余的历史爱好者。

但把视角退回到连接起宇宙历八零零年和八零一年的那个冬天，某个适合喝红茶的下午。

亚典波罗没有为他倾心的“佳人”选择一个女性化的芳名，反而用了神话中镇守冥界的恶犬的名字。

地狱犬有三个头。能力不同的三条灵魂，共用一具身躯。

“这世上居然真有人以犬类自况吗？尽管知道不必抱多大期待，但也别自甘堕落至此啊。”

面对同僚无情的打击，亚典波罗耸肩摊手：“那又怎样？反正丢脸也有二位相陪。尤利西斯是属于尤里安的，你们两个年长者别去烦年轻人了。”

“能不能换一种，我听说恶龙也有三个头的。狗的话，太羞耻了！搞不好要要被波布兰那家伙笑上三五十年，或许还不止。我可不想过这样的人生。”

“那就把波布兰也搭上，反正尤里安身边的空战队员有卡琳就够了。这样您意下如何呢，先寇布中将？”

然而被挑衅的壮年绅士所抓住的重点并不是亚典波罗强调的亲子关系：“虽然不是不能理解你的隐喻，只是若公然以鹰犬自居……搞不好会让照片上的人生气哦！估计要一边跳着脚抗议，一边尴尬地想要找地缝钻进去的！”

“照片是不会跳出来骂人的。”这句话脱口而出后，亚典波罗的表情也有些不自然了，他正了正头上的黑色扁帽，然后像整理帽子一样调适好了自己的情绪和声音，“再说，我认识他也有十几年了，从没听他为这种鸡毛蒜皮的事骂过人。”

“我听过。”

“那也没什么好炫耀的吧。”

在卡介伦下场干预前，这次插科打诨的讨论就宣告中止了。值班的梅尔卡兹提督派人传话，请他们到会议室去。

休息结束，革命还得继续。

哪怕没有薪水和退休金。

一生渴望退休金的那个“薪水小偷”，被以不能原谅的方式夺走了生命。

或许就像波布兰说过的那样，他们遭到好妒的神的嫉恨了。

但即便如此也无所谓，反正还有善良的恶魔站在他们这边。

先行者的灵魂跨过冥河，永远长眠。

而被留下的人却要捍卫他的遗志，将星星之火传递下去。

三头的恶犬守护着名为伊谢尔伦回廊的冥界入口。他们不是某一家某一姓的私人陵墓的看守，而是挡在故乡前的最后一道天堑。谁想来践踏，就等着被丢下九重地狱去吧。

=====================================

然而世上总有很多许愿没有兑现。

等到卡介伦和亚典波罗终于拥有一个真正的国家做支撑，可以自由打造理想的战舰时， 塞伯鲁斯的技术已经显得落后了。而且三缺一后还坚持用这个名字似乎也没多少意义。况且他们也早已离开伊谢尔伦。

那段充斥着硝烟味的过往渐渐被淡忘。严肃的历史不会记载某年某月某日某地某些人不正经的闲谈。官方的档案里也找不到名为塞伯鲁斯的船。

但总有些痕迹还是会留存下去。

首先是宇宙历八零一年夏天，费沙开了个酒吧，老板是前同盟首屈一指的击坠王奥利比·波布兰。酒吧的名字叫卡戎。

再后来又有本语录体笔记在海尼森出版，里面收录了从第十三舰队到杨非正规部队再到伊谢尔伦革命军同一批人不同时期的故事，充斥着令人或捧腹或窒息的毒舌。故事里有睿智的老年、豁达的中年、跳脱的青年和一天比一天更成熟的少年，一条条鲜活的灵魂，鸡飞狗跳，醉气冲天，他们自由而热烈地恋爱，生和死。

作者未署真名，笔名叫塞伯鲁斯。

而与其同名的一艘旗舰随着野史，名垂后世。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 脚注：这种东西其实没必要
> 
> 尤利西斯=奥德修斯，就是出特洛伊木马计的那位。
> 
> 塞伯鲁斯是刻耳柏洛斯拉丁化读音
> 
> 卡戎是冥河摆渡人。还有个名字相近容易搞混的半人马喀戎，从海格力斯到阿克琉斯，连带忒修斯和伊阿宋绝大部分希腊英雄都是他的学生。
> 
> 最后把刀补齐吧。莱因哈特的旗舰名为伯伦希尔，是奥丁神话中接引战死者前往瓦尔哈拉的女神。所以伯伦希尔每次出现都要收割同盟的人命，不完全统计带走了高尼夫，比克古邱吾权，老梅提督，先寇布和百分之九十以上的蔷薇骑士，马逊……对杨舰队来说，这就是最糟糕的会带来厄运名字了吧。


End file.
